greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
RAW (Episode 49) - Results (WWE2K18)
AJ Styles def. Bobby Roode (WWE Championship Tournament - Round 1) enters the arena to battle Bobby Roode in the First Round of the Tournament'']] Chicago, IL - It was the dawn of a new era for RAW when eight men battled it out for the chance to hold the richest prize in sports entertainment - the WWE Championship. It was a match for the ages as two men, no strangers to each other, battled it out as former WWE Champion AJ Styles battled now former NXT Champion and RAW's newest signee - Bobby Roode. After exchanging near fall after near fall, Spinebusters, missed Phenomenal Forearms and Glorious DDTs, all it took was a second Styles Clash for "The Phenomenal One" to put away "The Glorious One" for the win and to advance in the WWE Championship Semi-Finals. Bray Wyatt def. Dean Ambrose (WWE Championship Tournament - Round 1) after making quick work of Dean Ambrose to advance in the Tournament'']] No strangers to one another, Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose battled it out for another chance at the WWE Championship but it was the "Eater of Worlds" who entered Chicago with a different frame of mind and he made sure to make quick work of "The Lunatic" and all it took was one Sister Abigail to pick up the win over Ambrose and cause Wyatt to advance to the Semi-Finals of the Tournament. Can you say that he is close to having the whole world in his hands again? Elias def. Apollo Crews (Via Countout; WWE Championship Tournament - Round 1) accepting a countout victory over Apollo Crews]] After ranting to RAW General Manager Shawn Michaels about not knowing who his opponent is ahead of the match, Elias finally found out via twitter when HBK announced Apollo Crews has been traded to RAW and added to the championship tournament. During the bout, both "The Drifter" and the self proclaimed leader of "Apollo Worldwide" laid each other out and came within inches of advancing in the tournament but all it took was one calculated move from Elias on the outside to force the referee to count out the new face on RAW. After much confusion, it was made official that Elias is advancing to the tournament, which won't sit well with Crews. John Cena def. Big Cass (WWE Championship Tournament - Round 1) barely surviving Big Cass and picking up the surprise victory over the dominant force of RAW.]] It was another night of dominance for the dominant force of RAW - Big Cass as he took the fight to John Cena, not even letting the 16 time World Champion see him coming when he assaulted him from behind during his entrance to the ring. Systematically taking Cena apart, Cass was on the verge of victory after a massive piledriver and many big boots, but his cockiness begin to be his downfall when Cena make a last effort to fight back even hitting a massive AA to the big man, but Cass was to much to keep down and Cena saw the bottom of Cass' huge foot. After a few more moments of dominance, even busting the leader of the "Cenation" wide open, Cass' over confidence and cockiness came back to bite him when Cena rolled up the big man for a surprise win to advance in the Tournament. Bray Wyatt def. AJ Styles (WWE Championship Tournament - Semi-Finals) narrowly escaping with his soul in battle against AJ Styles to advance to the Finals'']] Bray Wyatt's message before the show just proves to be even more menacing and accurate every second he survives the Championship Tournament and his Semi-Final match with AJ Styles proved just that. Facing each other for the first time since February, "The Phenomenal One" and the "New Face of Fear" took each other to the limit, despite Styles' injured ribs from his match earlier in the night. All it took was one to many missed springboard 450 splashes and one quick Sister Abigail for Wyatt to pick up the win and advance to the Finals of the WWE Championship Tournament...RUN Elias def. John Cena (WWE Championship Tournament - Semi-Finals) entering for his his second match of the night. This time against, John Cena]] It was "The Drifter"'s night to prove his doubters wrong and what better way than a victory over a 16 time World Heavyweight Champion. Easier said than done. Elias looked to stamp his ticket to the finals of the Championship Tournament but he had to bypass the resilient John Cena, who is obviously not 100% after narrowly surviving Big Cass earlier in the night. Nevertheless, Cena and Elias wanted to one up each other, but all it took was one final "Swift Drift" swinging fishermen suplex neckbreaker to pick up the mega win over John Cena and advance to the finals of the WWE Championship Tournament. But Cena's night was far from over as a vengeful Big Cass stormed the ring and hit a spike piledriver on his foe, sending a message that their battles are FAR from over. Ember Moon debuts and confronts new RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch Becky Lynch enters the arena to gloat about her victory over Sasha Banks]] New champion. New attitude. One week after dominating Sasha Banks, brutally injuring "The Boss" and taking the RAW Women's Title, Becky Lynch decided to enter Chicago to a different tone and a whole new attitude to boot. After trashing Banks' name and gloating over her breaking the arm of the former champ - including wearing a T-Shirt to match - Lynch said the words, "I want real competition". Those words brought out a new competitor to the RAW Women's Division in the form of NXT's Ember Moon. confronting RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch, causing the Lass-Kicker to evacuate the ring'']] NXT's stand-out superstar made no hesitations about confronting the arrogant champion. even shouting "I am the competition you seek", looking not to back down from the champion but the champion had other plans, quickly leaving the ring before the tense confrontation got physical. Announced following this confrontation, Ember Moon will make her in-ring RAW debut and the question is, will Becky Lynch be paying very close attention? Dean Ambrose attacked RAW General Manager Shawn Michaels standing over Shawn Michaels after assaulting him in the GM's office'']] Distraught over losing in the first round of the WWE Championship Tournament, Dean Ambrose interrupted a conversation between RAW GM Shawn Michaels and WWE COO Triple H to beg for another shot at the WWE Championship, even opting to make the main event a Triple Threat Match. But HBK was not hearing it, after denying Ambrose his request, he gave "The Lunatic Fringe" a little advance: "Tap into the Ambrose of old". and the former WWE Champion took that advice literally when he clutched HBK and dropped him with a Dirty Deeds, a thud that sent the GM to the hospital. At this time there is no update on the condition of Shawn Michaels, but we have been informed that WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon will be on RAW next week to address this situation. Bray Wyatt def. Elias (WWE Championship Tournament - Finals) celebrates winning the WWE Championship after pinning Elias]] Both men were exhausted from competing twice but they showed that the WWE Championship means more to them than anything and the match proved it even more. After kicking out of not one but TWO Sister Abigails, it was a ray of hope for Elias, who put up a massive fight in return but it was that third Sister Abigail on "The Drifter" that signaled the 2nd WWE Championship reign for the "New Face of Fear". But it was what happened after the match that had people talking. challenging Bray Wyatt for the WWE Championship]] It was not to long after that a "King" interrupted the new champion's celebration as Shinsuke Nakamura entered the arena to a massive ovation from the Chicago crowd to lay down the challenge to the new WWE Champion: "You...Me...King of the Ring". But before we could get a answer, Bray Wyatt disappeared. Will there be a response? Find out on the next episode of Monday Night RAW. Gallery AJ_Styles_(RAW_Ep4).png|AJ Styles enters on RAW, ready to advance in the Tournament Bobby_Roode_(RAW_Ep4)_(1).png|Bobby Roode enters for a chance to advance in the Tournament Bobby_Roode_(RAW_Ep4)_(2).png Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep4)_(3).png|Bray Wyatt enters the arena, poised for a shot at the WWE Title Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep4)_(1).png|Bray Wyatt advancing in the Tournament Elias_(RAW_Ep4)_(1).png|RAW's newest signee, Elias, advancing in the Tournament, under interesting circumstances John_Cena_(RAW_Ep4)_(2).png|16 time World Champion, John Cena, enters for a fight against Big Cass Big_Cass_(RAW_Ep4)_(1).png|Big Cass' over confidence gets the better of him as he's eliminated from the tournament John_Cena_(RAW_Ep4)_(1).png|A relieved John Cena barely survives his encounter with Big Cass Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep4)_(4).png Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep4)_(1)-0.png|Bray Wyatt holds his own against AJ Styles in the Semi-Finals and advances in the tournament Becky_Lynch_(RAW_Ep4)_(2).png|New RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch enters the arena Becky_Lynch_(RAW_Ep4)_(1).png Becky_Lynch_(RAW_Ep4)_(3).png|"The Irish Lass-Kicking Champion" rubbing her title in the faces of the Chicago fans Ember_Moon-Becky_Lynch_(RAW_Ep4)_(1).PNG|Newcomer, Ember Moon, confronting the champion, informing her that she's the competition that she seeks Dean_Ambrose_(RAW_Ep4)_(1).PNG|Dean Ambrose shockingly attacks RAW General Manager Shawn Michaels, sending him to the hospital Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep4)_(5).png|Bray Wyatt enters the fray one final time, this time hoping to walk away with the WWE Championship Elias_(RAW_Ep4)_(2).png WWE_Championship_(RAW_Ep4).png|the coveted WWE Championship is on the line Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep4)_(2).png|Bray Wyatt wins the WWE Championship Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep4)_(6).png Wyatt-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep4)_(1).PNG|Shinsuke Nakamura returns to RAW to challenge for the title shot he never received at Backlash. Will Wyatt accept? Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:WWE Championship Category:Season Eight Category:RAW Season Eight